1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaving lotion kit and method of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving for use in connection with unwanted hair removal. The shaving lotion kit and method of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving has particular utility in connection with shaving when shaving cream, water, soap, or a towel are not available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shaving lotion kits and methods of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving are desirable for preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving without requiring cleanup. This is critical when water, soap, or towels are unavailable. The user can conveniently shave any area of the body, even when water is not accessible, such as when resting in a hospital bed or while camping. The shaving lotion kit also creates less mess than dispensing shaving cream from a can into the hand. Shaving lotion which is not removed during the shaving process can simply be rubbed into the skin. Unlike shaving creams, the shaving lotion also has vitamins and sunscreen to protect the skin and promote skin health.
The use of skin care kits is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,270 to Hargraves et al. discloses a skin care kit. However, the Hargraves et al. '270 patent does not have a tray with a removable lid, and has further drawbacks of not providing a method of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,815 to Kellner et al. discloses a water and oil emulsion solid cosmetic composition that moisturizes skin. However, the Kellner et al. '815 patent does not have a tray with a removable lid, and additionally does not provide a method of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,903 to Trinh et al. discloses personal treatment compositions and/or cosmetic compositions containing enduring perfume that provide a lasting olfactory sensation. However, the Trinh et al. '903 patent does not have a tray with a removable lid, and also does not provide a method of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,652 to Ishiwatari et al. discloses an oil-in-water emulsified composition and oil-in-water emulsifying agent that displays excellent emulsion stability and feeling of use. However, the Ishiwatari et al. '652 patent does not have a tray with a removable lid, and has further drawbacks of not providing a method of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,246 to Ito et al. discloses an external preparation for skin containing a low-molecular-weight betaine that moisturizes skin. However, the Ito et al. '246 patent does not have a tray with a removable lid, and does not provide a method of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,549 to Knight et al. discloses non-irritating cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions that decrease irritation on the skin caused by an irritating active agent in a topical cosmetic or pharmaceutical emulsion. However, the Knight et al. '549 patent does not have a tray with a removable lid, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a method of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a shaving lotion kit and method of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving that allows shaving when shaving cream, water, soap, or a towel are not available. The above patents make no provision for a tray with a removable lid. They also do not have a method of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved shaving lotion kit and method of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving that can be used for shaving when shaving cream, water, soap, or a towel are not available. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the shaving lotion kit and method of preparing skin and unwanted hair for shaving according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shaving when shaving cream, water, soap, or a towel are not available.